Trevor Moorehouse
Trevor Moorehouse, also called the "'Camp Bogeyman", is a serial killer in the Friday the 13th ''rip-off ''Bloody Murder, as well as its sequel Bloody Murder 2. Much like Jason Voorhees, Trevor also wears a hockey mask. however unlike Jason, Trevor is not undead. Although a legendary killer, in both the films, he is not the primary antagonist, acting as red herring for the true killers in the film. ''Bloody Murder'' Julie McConnell, along with her friends Whitney, Tobe, Dean and Jason arrive at Camp Placid Pines to work as counselors. They meet several other counselors, including Julie's co-couselor Drew, and their boss, Patrick. The counselors get to work, cleaning up, bringing in food, etc. And soon, Julie gets a strange warning from an eccentric old groundskeeper and the counselors are murdered, one-by-one by a hockey-mask donning killer with a thirst for blood. Julie begins digging into the past of Camp Placid Pines as her friends drop like flies. She discovers that in the 70's, a boy named Nelson Hammond fell into the lake and almost drowned after a game of "Bloody Murder" (a combined form of hide-and-seek and tag). A few years later, Nelson killed one of his fellow counselors and was sent to an insane hospital and was never heard from again. As the killer closes in on Julie, she starts narrowing down suspects. After several clues, she discovers it was Drew, whose father was the counselor killed by Nelson Hammond. She accuses Drew, but discovers her accusations are false when the killer attacks. Julie finally realizes that the killer has been Patrick all along. He is really Nelson Hammond. After a chase, Nelson is shot by Drew and taken away by the police. Julie, Drew, Tobe and Jason end up surviving in the end. Whitney is stabbed to death in the mess hall, another counselor named Brad is shot with arrows and killed, Dean is slashed in the throat and stabbed with a garden claw, and a counselor named Doug is impaled with a spear. When the sheriff asks Nelson why he killed Doug, Nelson replies he didn't, and guesses Trevor did. Jason is later murdered by Trevor when walking home. ''Bloody Murder 2'' In the second film, it is revealed that Trevor Moorehouse is the son of the meanest camp counselor Camp Placid Pines has ever had. He routinely tattled on other kids to his father. When the other kids try to get even, Trevor's face is somehow horribly disfigured when pecked by birds. He is institionalized and later escapes. During the second film, more murders occur. It is revealed that Trevor's father is the real killer, as well as the one who really murdered Jason, and presumably Doug. After a chase, the Trevor's father corners the two female survivors in the woods, when Trevor appears. His father attempts to tell him he did it all for Trevor, but Trevor murders his own father to save the lives of the two girls, revealing he may not be as evil as many had believed. Category:Redeemed Category:Amoral Category:Tragic Category:Parody/Homage Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Mute Category:Mentally Ill Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Male Category:Vengeful Category:Bogeymen Category:Mongers